


Put A Pin In It

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned OT8, Relationship Discussions, Transformer Sparklings, things kids say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Prowl's work is interrupted, and several important discussions are tabled for later.
Relationships: Jazz & Original Child Character(s) & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Series: Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Put A Pin In It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about ten years after TCBRAUOFOD (which you will have to read first), so Coso is about the equivalent of a seven and a half year old here.

"We need to talk about the Constructicons."

Prowl's head snapped up from his work. "I didn't. Even when I thought you were dead, I was faithful."

Jazz' visor rebooted in shock. "What?"

"I swear, I would never, never do that to you."

Jazz slid smoothly into his... partner's lap. "Sorry, I didn't phrase that right. I ain't accusing you of anything, it's alright, Prowler."

Prowl fell silent, doorwings twitching with anxiety. "I'll ask them to stop again."

Jazz tilted his head. "Is that what you want? Cause I had something else in mind."

Prowl's left wing fluttered behind his head. "What could that be?"

Jazz slipped his arms around Prowl's neck. "Well, I think this conversation proved we're not quite there yet, but when we're a little more stable with our own relationship, what if we went out with them? As a couple?"

Prowl frowned, looking down at his desk.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Prowl opened his mouth and then shut it, optics flicking from side to side as he put his thoughts in order. "Why do you want that?" He winced at his own phrasing.

Jazz stroked down the back of his head with two fingers, humming softly. "They're attracted to you, you seem attracted to them, and I'm intrigued at the very least."

"That's it?" Prowl asked. "Just attraction?"

Jazz nodded. "What's going through your head, here, lover? I don't want a repeat of last time."

Prowl flinched, but nodded, biting his lip. "I thought... Maybe you had gotten used to having six partners, and I'm not.... I'm just one."

"Oh, Prowler." Jazz leaned in close for a gentle kiss. "You're the love of my life. When I thought I'd lost you, it broke my heart. You will never be not enough. But my love ain't fragile, nor is it an oil cake, bein' cut into slices before handed out. I know you're happy, but I see the way you look at them, and if I can make you more happy, I just wanna be a part of that happiness."

Prowl looked up and smiled, cupping the side of Jazz' helm. "You make me incandescently happy. But I think you're right, this is definitely a conversation to come back to at a later time."

Jazz nodded. "Then let's put a pin in it."

"Yes," Prowl said, lips curving into something approaching a smile. "And in the meantime...." He leaned forward for a kiss. And another. And another.

Jazz sighed happily and went nearly strutless, sliding his hands to Prowl's bumper. Prowl's own hands slid up and down his back, dipping into all the most sensitive spots along the way.

"Eugh."

The two of them broke apart and turned toward the door to find Giacoso standing there, olfactory wrinkled in distaste.

"Am I going to have a little brother?" the sparkling asked, climbing up onto Jazz' lap. 

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

Coso shrugged. "Springer and Skydive were kissing and Hot Rod told them to go make babies somewhere else. So I'm guessing that's how it's done."

Jazz chuckled, hiding his mouth with one hand while mirth still danced in his eyes.

Prowl sighed. "That's not how sparklings are made, but it can lead to the actual process, yes."

"Oh," Coso said. He scowled at the desk, looking exactly like Prowl had just a few moments earlier. "You should make me a little brother."

Jazz choked.

"Why?" Prowl asked. 

Coso shrugged. "I just think they're neat."

Prowl shared a look with Jazz, then turned back to his creation. "How about your Ri and I will talk about that a few vorn from now."

"Alright," Coso agreed, waving a hand imperiously. "There's no rush." He hopped down to the floor. "Can me Coso have sleepover with them Dinobots?"

Prowl nodded. "Permission granted, Dinobot King Coso the Lionhearted."

Coso saluted and ran off, loudly calling for his Prime Minister, Grimlock.

Jazz collapsed against Prowl's shoulder, laughing. "No rush, he says," he giggled as he stood, wiping away tears. "Were you serious about coming back to that, though?"

"Of course."

Jazz stared at his partner for a long moment, then nodded, apparently satisfied by whatever he saw. "We should practice that tonight while he's gone," he said, with a lazy grin, and then he turned and sauntered out of the office.

Prowl hurried to sign out of his terminal and chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk yet how things are going to go with the Constructicons in this verse, but Jazz and Prowl definitely have at least two more sparklings. ;)
> 
> Jingle the Joth comes about another twenty-five years from this fic, when Coso is more like eleven, and Melody comes two vorn (166 years) after that, when Coso is in his thirties and already amica bonded to Skyfire and Hound's crazy femme sparkling while he figures out the age difference between him and his crush and when exactly that stops applying in immortal alien robots, and Jingle is 24 <del>and most definitely not dating my demon bluerod twins</del>.
> 
> (If you have opinions on shipping spark-split twins, you are allowed to have those, but please don't start shit on my fic. In my own lore, being split at the soul instead of the body, they're more like the one tale of soulmates - where humans had eight limbs and two heads and the gods divided them in two to keep them from getting too powerful - than they are like siblings. Growing up together doesn't change that. See: CW WestAllen.)


End file.
